


Muse

by Hippolascage



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past suicide, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Gerard Way, Violence, will add more as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolascage/pseuds/Hippolascage
Summary: [Stockholm syndrome]NOUNfeelings of trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim towards a captor.Gerard's love for Frank was anything but innocent.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Of all the things to drive the man into madness, he had never expected it to be his own vice.

Gerard Way had always been a bookworm. Ever since he was a small boy he would read for hours on end, staying up late until the early hours of the morning, until he was reading the inked words through a squinted blurry lens. Through novels he could escape to a different world, become a different person or be part of another existence. For most of his life he lived happily in his fantasy world, blissfully ignorant to his own reality and the pain within it. He remembered the moment he had realised his love for books had turned into an unhealthy coping mechanism, a way to ignore his own problems and loneliness, it was a sad night indeed. He grieved for the life he lived in his head, the fantasy he had created for himself had felt so real for so long, but now it felt further away than ever before. The thing that once comforted him so much now brought him pain, but it didn't take him long to learn what he needed to do next.

Sat firmly on the corner sofa in his dimly lit living room, he reached down to the floor to grab a discarded book he had been reading a couple of months prior to his realisation. Romeo and Juliet, he remembered now why he had begun re-reading the classic. He hated Shakespeare after being forced to read so many of his works in school, but had decided to give it another chance in adulthood to see if he could appreciate it through a mature lens. He still hated it, hated how unintelligent the characters were, hated how plain Juliet was, how weak Romeo was. Despite his uninterest in the book and its characters, he had still defaced the words inked inside, the same thing he did to most books he read. Every 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' had been erased with white ink, black ball-point pen scribbled on top replaced the names with 'Gerard' and 'Frank'. He'd done this once when reading an erotic novel, it soon became something he did with nearly every book he read.

Gerard's first love was books, it was an innocent and pure love. His second love was Frank Iero, a man who he had never so much as spoken to or approached. His love for Frank was pure, much like his love for books, though it was anything but innocent.

He watched Frank regularly from the shadows of crowded streets, he'd become quite good at being invisible and blending seamlessly with city surrounding him. He would watch him while he worked in the cosy coffee store, sometimes he would even go inside while Frank took his break and sit in one of the corners, his baseball cap on and head down. Other times he would follow him home, keeping a safe enough distance as to not look suspicious, even if Frank turned around, he was far away enough so that he wouldn't be able to make out any real facial features. There had been a few nights where Gerard watched him from outside the man's first floor apartment, Frank rarely closed the drapes. He had been watching him since he started working at the coffee shop three years ago.

For so long Frank lived in Gerard's head, he was the main character in the fictional life he had created for himself. He became the main character of every book Gerard read once he defaced the words written on the pages. Gerard had become obsessed. No longer satisfied with his own imagination, he decided Frank would become the main character in his _real_ life. He had waited long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about writing this story. I have a lot planned for it! I'm working from home at the moment and works pretty dead so I have loads of time to write, so updates will come shortly!
> 
> I have a lot of time on my hands atm and I'm unsure whether or not to post daily (or most days) or stick to a schedule of posting 1-2 times a week. Now that we've gotten into the story the following chapters will be longer, I personally enjoy reading longer chapters in fics vs shorter ones.
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback on this chapter if you have any.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! <3

For a while Gerard didn't act on anything. He was too busy planning, too busy trying to figure out how he could take Frank without being caught or seriously injuring him. He was sure Frank didn't have many friends or close family members, at least not ones he saw regularly. From all the times he had watched Frank, he never saw him with anyone but his co workers, though he didn't seem to have a particularly close relationship with them either. He knew he needed to be worried about someone filing a missing persons report to the police but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

It didn't occur to Gerard to actually approach Frank like a normal person, to get his number and maybe go on a date and let things progress in a healthy way. Frank Iero was perfect, he was too good for any man on the planet and he knew he would get shot down. No, he had to _take_ him, Frank had to be his completely.

He paced around his living room as he pondered on his plan of action, circling the furniture restlessly. At least his house was well built for a plan such as his. It was an impressive house and luckily he had no neighbours either side of him. Gerard was fortunate enough to come into a considerable inheritance after his estranged parents, who had formerly been business owners, suddenly passed away following a fatal car accident. He had spent the money sensibly - he'd invested in multiple houses across the country and rented them out. It kept the money flowing, and since then he never had to work a normal 9-5 job again. He lived in a rich part of the city and there were only 4 houses on his road including his own, though he never saw much of the people who owned them, most of them worked away in different states and rarely saw their own front doors. Each house was spaced around fifteen feet apart from each other. This was good, no one would hear any screams or suspicious noises, though that didn't worry Gerard much anyway as his whole house was sound-proofed.

Gerard Way wasn't a psychopath, at least not by his own definition. He didn't like the idea of having to hurt Frank to bring him home, but he knew that this was a very real possibility. If Frank fought him then he would fight back, he didn't want to hurt the boy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't if he gave him no choice. He decided that he definitely didn't want to drug him to get him home, it seemed like the easiest option at first but Gerard didn't know the first thing about medicines, particularly those that were acquired through the means of dodgy drug dealers, if something went wrong Gerard wouldn't know how to fix Frank, and he certainly couldn't risk taking him to a hospital. No, that was far too risky indeed. Plus, Gerard would never be able to trust any drug he'd bought of a stranger, it would be wildly irresponsible to risk Frank's health like that, he was supposed to protect him.

So he decided he would have to do it the hard way. Yes, Frank might fight back, and he would likely be terrified, but it would all work out in the end. Frank would come to love him eventually, he was sure of it.

-

The following night he waited outside of Frank's work. It was 10pm and the streets were pitch black and empty, he was grateful Frank was working a late shift that night.

At around 10:15pm Frank had finished closing up the shop. Gerard was on his tail the moment he stepped foot out of the door. Frank passed an alley on his way home and Gerard had decided this was the perfect place to carry out his plan, his car was parked right outside the entrance.

Once Frank approached the alley Gerard was quick to act. He ran up behind him and brought his hand to Frank's mouth, muffling any attempts to scream.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." Gerard whispered into his ear as he pressed Frank's front up to the cold brick wall, his chest firmly against the shorter mans back, it felt good to finally _feel_ Frank. "Don't try to fight, don't make a sound, I promise I don't want to hurt you so just do as I say." Whatever the shorter man was trying to say was muffled by Gerard's hand.

Frank seemed to be Frozen in place, despite his panicked breaths the rest of his body was entirely still. With his free hand, Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of cuffs he'd brought with him. He expertly secured Frank's hands in place. He had spent a few nights practising using handcuffs one handed, he couldn't take any risks, he had to get Frank home.

With his hand still covering Frank's mouth, he guided him roughly to the car, only removing it once he had shoved him in the back seat and closed the door behind him.

Frank recoiled as the man climbed into the seat next to him. "Please, I'll do whatever you say just-" Frank's words were silenced by the hand on his mouth once more.

"No talking, Frankie. Stay quiet and do as I say. You can talk to me when we get home." Another choked sob made it's way up to Frank's throat. How the hell did this guy know his name? Bile make it's way into his throat as he realised that this wasn't any random mugging, this was planned, he knew him _name_. He should have screamed when he had the chance, he should have tried to run or fight back. Why did he have to be such a coward?

"Do not try anything," Gerard spoke quietly as he pulled Stanley blade out from the pocket of his leather jacket, pointing it towards Frank's chest. "If you do, I will stab you. Understood?"

He reached under the car seat and took out a gag and something else that Frank couldn't make out through his blurred vision, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. As he reached forward towards Frank's face with the gag in hand the younger man shrunk back further into his seat, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming, afraid of what might happen if he disobeyed.

Without thinking of the consequences, Frank impulsively swung his head towards his attacker as hard as he could, hoping to headbutt him with enough force to knock him out. Much to his horror, the man barely flinched.

"Now why the fuck did you do that?" He growled up at him. Before Frank could find the words to beg for his life a fist collided so hard with his jaw he was sure he saw stars, then, he couldn't see anything.

-

When Frank woke up he was completely disorientated. His wrists hurt, his jaw hurt, his _everything_ hurt. He slowly moved his head from side to side, wincing at the pain. He went to move his hand up to his face but something stopped him. He was still cuffed and tied to a hard wooden chair. He'd hoped the whole thing had been some sort of fucked up nightmare.

The room he was in was empty with white washed walls and dark wooden floor boards, there was no furniture except for the chair he was sat on. The reality of what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks - he had been _taken_ , he was going to be murdered. "Help!" He screamed, "somebody help me! This psycho has kidnapped me please- please somebody help. Please!"

"I'm gonna say this once, Frank. I really don't appreciate being called a psycho." He tried to turn to where the voice was coming from but the restraints wouldn't allow him to move. A whimper escaped Frank's throat as his kidnapper appeared in front of him, he was fucked.

Gerard knelt down on one knee and looked up at Frank, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"I'm really sorry I've had to do this to you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, believe me. I wouldn't have punched you if you didn't attack me. But for the record, this house is sound proof. You can scream all you want until you're blue in the face, you'll only give yourself a headache." Gerard said.

"If-If I didn't attack you?! What the fuck are you talking about? You attacked me. You.. you took me! You tied me up and drove me away." He cried.

"I only did that because I care about you, Frank. I only _took_ you, that's all I did. I wasn't going to hurt you, but you tried to hurt me and you had to be punished. Listen, I'm a reasonable man, I understand why you tried to hurt me. You were afraid, I get that. As long as you don't try anything again we won't have any problems."

"Why are you doing this? What are you going to do to me?" Frank's voice trembled as he spoke. This man was absolutely terrifying. His black hair was draped across the front of his face casting a shadow under his eyes, he looked like a villain straight out of a slasher film. He didn't look real, almost too perfect but in the most chilling way possible. Frank tried to convince himself once again that this was a dream that he would soon wake up from.

"I'm going to take care of you." The man replied, frowning at him as if the answer should have been obvious. "You'll see that eventually. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Gerard, Gerard Way. I would shake your hand but, well.." He gestured to Frank's wrists which were bound behind him, a lopsided smirk playing on his lips as he chuckled lowly.

Frank was perplexed, he couldn't work the man out, one minute he was furious and the next he was totally calm. He reminded him of the sort of people you saw on serial killer documentaries. Like the ones on Ted Bundy or Jack the Ripper and Jeffery Dahmer. Oh God, Frank was going to end up on one of those documentaries too, wasn't he? Years from now people would watch watch tv shows about this pyscho and feel sorry for all his victims - and Frank would be one of them.

"I'm going to untie your legs now, okay? You can't be comfortable tied up like that, I'd much rather you feel at ease. This is your home now, after all. But remember, don't try anything."

"This is not my home." Frank spat, "You are bat shit crazy, you hear me? You're fucking insane."

Gerard's calm expression turned cold, his face was full of animosity and rage. Frank realised instantly he fucked up. He shouldn't have said that, he much preferred the weirdly calm Gerard to the one in front of him now. He could feel his own heart beating out of his chest as panic enveloped him.

Frank's face snapped aggressively to the side as Gerard brought his hand down and back handed him across his cheek, the same side he had punched him in earlier. Tears instantly welled up in his eyes as he tried to hold himself together. _Fuck_ , that hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Please, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it." He begged.

"Then why did you say it Frank? Hm? Why the fuck did you say it then?" Gerard shouted, standing up and towering over him. "Believe me Frank, I can show you crazy. You haven't seen anything. You do not want to see me go 'bad shit crazy', as you so eloquently said, believe you me."

For the first time that night, Frank actually agreed with something the man-Gerard, said. He didn't want to see him go crazy. Not one bit. What if the crazy dial ran from one to ten, and Gerard was only at three right now? What would ten look like? Frank really, _really_ didn't want to know.

"You're right, I don't want to see that. I'm sorry." Frank said, barely a whisper. If he wanted to make it out of this shit show alive he would need to play Gerard's game, he would need to go along with everything he said and try to get on his good side.

"That's okay, Frankie." Gerard smiled at him, his anger seemed to disappear instantly, he spoke softly as if nothing had happened. "I know this is all a shock so I'm not going to be too harsh on you. Now, how about we get these restraints off you? Are you going to be good for me if I untie you?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be good." Frank felt disgusted with himself for agreeing but he would do anything to get out of the restraints. _One step closer to getting out of here_.

"That's what I like to hear." Gerard took out his Stanley blade and crouched down at Frank's feet. "I'm not going to uncuff you yet, not until I can trust you." Frank tried not to feel disappointed at his words.

Once Frank's legs were free, Gerard tucked his hand beneath his underarm to guide him off the chair. He led them into what Frank assumed was the lounge. He was shocked by how nice it was - it certainly didn't look like the house of a murderer. He was expecting the place to be a dump, he thought it would be dirty and unkept or have weapons on the walls. Or maybe glass mason jars with his victims teeth in, you know, the usual psychopath things.

It was a spacious room with a large, light gray couch in the centre. The floor had the same dark wooden floor boards as the room he was previously in, but they were mostly covered by a large Persian rug. There was an open brick chimney breast and a black fireplace opposite the couch with a flat screen TV mounted to the brick. On either side of the chimney breast was probably the largest book collection Frank had seen in a home. Two separate bookshelves ran from the floor up to the ceiling, they were overflowing with books old and new, the ones nearer to the top had a thin layer of dust covering them. If he was in anybody else's home he would have been complimenting them on their choice of décor and how homely the room looked. But this wasn't just anybody's house, this was the home to a psychopath. Frank was just relieved he had been taken to the lounge and not a torture chamber or a creepy old basement with shackles on the walls.

"Do you like to read, Frank?" Gerard asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You were looking at my books. Tell me, do you read?"

"Oh, erm.. not often, no."

"That's a shame. Reading is very good for the mind, Frank. Anyway, sit down. Make yourself comfortable, I can light the fire if you're cold?"

"I'm good." Frank mumbled, barely moving his lips as he sat down on the sofa, his body rigid.

"Would you like a drink? Hot or cold? I have good coffee." Gerard asked.

Frank just shook his head in response, not bothering to look at the man. Frank's throat was so dry he felt like he could drink a gallon of water but he was too afraid that the man would lace it with something. Frank definitely couldn't accept anything off him, it didn't matter how thirsty or hungry he got.

Gerard pursed his mouth and took a seat next to Frank, keeping barely any distance between them. "Alright, suit yourself. Just let me know if you change your mind."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Frank could feel Gerard's stare burning into him, his heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his mouth. As the silence stretched on and the man's stare became more intense, Frank couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"What am I doing here, Gerard? I don't understand. You take me, you tie me up and hit me, then you bring me into your living room and offer me coffee like we're old friends. What are you planning on doing to me?"

"You already asked me that earlier. I told you, I just want to protect you, Frankie. I don't really have a plan other than that."

"You're going to kill me, right? Or torture me or something?" Frank looked up at Gerard for the first time since they'd been in the room. He looked mortified at Frank's suggestion, or maybe he was just shocked that Frank was speaking so plainly about the subject, he wasn't sure.

"Kill you? Frank, of course not. I told you that I'm going to protect you. I can't protect you if you're _dead_ , can I? And I certainly don't want to torture you. I meant what I said earlier, I'm not going to hurt you Frankie, not unless you make me."

Frank fought back the urge to scream at Gerard, or to scream for help despite knowing no one would hear him. He wanted to argue with him, to tell him how fucked up he is and beg for him to let him go, but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. He would have to stay on Gerard's good side, it was the only way he was going to be able to escape. Sure, the house was sound-proofed but it wasn't _escape_ -proofed, there were doors and windows that he knew he would be able to smash, he would just need to wait for the right opportunity.

"Frank, did you hear what I said?" Gerard asked.

"Y-yes, sorry. I heard what you said." Frank mumbled.

"Perfect. You must be tired, no? How about we get you to bed?"

He was right, Frank _was_ tired. He was physically drained and mentally exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all in this place.

"Come on, I'm taking you upstairs. You'll be sleeping in my bed, it's king size so there's more than enough room for the two of us. I'll need to keep you cuffed though, okay? I'll try to do it in a way that isn't too uncomfortable."

"It's fine, I can sleep on the floor. I'll- I'll be fine on the floor I swear." Frank pleaded. There was no way he could share a bed with this man.

"Not gonna happen Frankie, I need you next to me." There was a hint of darkness in Gerard's voice as he spoke.

Oh hell no. Fuck this, fuck playing Gerard's twisted game. There was no way he was sharing a bed with him, not a chance in hell. He was escaping this hellhole tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but the I really wanna kick the story into gear after this one and get on with the plot properly! <3

Frank was lying in Gerard's bed wide awake, still in the same clothes he'd been wearing all day. Gerard had offered him pyjamas but Frank declined, not wanting to get undressed in front of him. Gerard had secured one of his wrists to the bed post, just like he said he would. The whole of the upstairs had been pitch black when they made their way up there, Gerard never bothered turning a single light on, it made Frank feel uneasy knowing how well the man could navigate his home in the pitch black darkness. The only light source came from Gerard's phone when he'd shone the torch on Frank's wrist to cuff him to the bed. Frank missed his phone, he assumed Gerard had taken it off him when he was passed out. Finding his phone was his best hope of getting out of here.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there in the darkness but it had to be at least an hour, by now Gerard was fast asleep next to him, lying on his back.

After multiple attempts of pulling his arm and trying to wiggle his way out of the cuff, he admitted defeat realising there was no way he was getting out of it. The last thing he wanted to do was injure his wrist and make himself even more vulnerable.

Being as careful as possible not to wake his kidnapper, he brought his head up slightly and took the pillow from under it with his free hand. He looked over at Gerard who was lying uncomfortably close to him, he had been horrified at first by how close the man insisted on sleeping next to him, but in hindsight it was actually pretty perfect for his plan.

Slowly, he sat up as much as he could and leaned over Gerard, trying not to make any sudden movements just yet.

After taking a few deep breaths, he lunged on top of Gerard and pressed the pillow to his face. He used all of his body weight to try and trap the man beneath him, it was difficult doing it with only one free hand but he positioned his arm over the pillow, covering Gerard's face in an attempt to cut off his air flow completely. He was straddling the man, squeezing his thighs on either side of his attackers torso as hard as he could, praying he had enough strength to keep him in place.

Gerard bolted upright and flipped Frank over so that he was on his back, discarding the pillow onto the floor. His hand came down to Frank's throat and began to choke him, Frank couldn't do anything but stare up at him in the darkness, his eyes wide and pleading.

"What the fuck were you trying to do just now, Frankie?" His grip grew firmer on the smaller man's throat, almost cutting off his air supply completely.

Frank began to choke and his free hand reached out trying to grab any part of Gerard that he could. He was panicking, sweat began to form across his body as he wriggled and thrashed as much as he could. Gerard was really strong, and any attempts Frank made to escape his grip failed miserably.

"What's the matter, Frankie? Are you struggling to breath?" Gerard asked, Frank could almost here the wicked smile in his voice as he spoke. "It's not very nice is it? See, that's exactly what you tried to do to me just a few moments ago. How do you like it, Frank?"

Even in the darkness Frank could feel his vision blurring. Tiny sparks and dots formed in the corners of his eyes and he felt pressure building around his cheeks and temples, he felt as though his face was going to combust with how hard Gerard was squeezing. His eyes felt like they were going to explode out of his sockets.

After a few moments Gerard relaxed his hand. He was furious with the boy, he couldn't believe he tried to hurt him like that. Still, he didn't want to seriously hurt Frank, even in self defence. He loved Frank more than life itself, if Frank died then Gerard would just end it all.

Gerard had decided to give Frank a few free passes, he wanted to give him the chance to actually settle down properly in their home and to not see him as someone to be feared. If he punished him to severely early on then he would risk traumatizing the boy and ruining any opportunity he had to actually build a relationship with him. He mentally promised himself that the next time Frank tried anything he would be strict, he would make him regret it. With the way Frank was at the moment Gerard only had to speak and the boy would be shaking with fear, he didn't feel as though a rough punishment was appropriate just yet.

He reached over to the bed side table and flicked the lamp on. He felt his stomach drop as he looked down at Frank. His face had a slightly blue hue to it, his cheeks were flushed an unnatural shade of red and there were broken blood vessels forming on his face. 

He removed his hand from the man's throat but stayed on top of him, never breaking eye contact with Frank's terrified gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you, Frank, but you keep giving me no choice. We could be happy together, can't you see that? I realise there's trust that needs to be built, after all you don't even know a single thing about me other than my name. You just need to behave for me, then we can actually get to know each other. Please, please just be good for me." Gerard pleaded.

"Please, just let me go. I want to go home. I promise I won't go to the police. I won't tell anyone." Frank begged, his voice was broken and there were tears streaming down his face.

"No sweetheart. I'm not going to let you go. And it's not because I'm worried about you going to the police. I finally have you, Frank. How could I let you go?"

More tears filled Frank's eyes as he looked up at his aggressor. Gerard climbed off him and lay down next to him. He didn't say anything for a long time, he just laid there silently, wiping away Frank's tears between stroking his hair. Frank felt disgusted by his touch but he was too afraid to move away.

Gerard really was angry with him, but he made the mental decision to let it go. He really _did_ understand why Frank was being hostile, after all, he _had_ taken him just like Frank said. They just need a couple of days together, just some time to truly get to know each other and build trust, then Frank would understand.

"Do you need anything?" Gerard spoke, he kept his voice quiet and soft, hoping Frank would stay calm.

"I need- no, I don't need anything." Frank said, squinting his eyes shut.

"No, tell me. What is it you need, sweetheart?" Gerard asked. Frank tried not to make a remark at his usage of pet names.

"I was just going to say that I need to go to the toilet." He looked at at Gerard cautiously as he spoke, his expression was unreadable and it made Frank feel uneasy.

Without saying a word, Gerard trailed his hand down Frank's torso, ignoring Frank's obvious discomfort at Gerard's touch. He stopped when he reached his lower belly and slowly pressed down, applying pressure directly on Frank's bladder.

"What-what are you doing?" Frank squirmed, suddenly becoming desperate.

Gerard just pressed down harder, smirking slightly. He loved seeing seeing the other man wriggle under his touch. He loved how in control he felt.

"Please stop, I don't want to-" Frank began, pausing to take a sharp breath. "I don't want to piss myself, please."

"If you need to go then go." Gerard spoke, pressing down harder.

"Please, just let me go to the bathroom." He begged. His bladder was becoming more and more uncomfortable, he could feel himself getting close to having an accident. Gerard just kept applying more and more pressure, wiggling his hand around slightly. Frank tried to sink further into the bed, forcing his weight down into the mattress.

"Say my name and I'll let you go to the bathroom." Gerard said.

"What? What do you mean?" Frank asked, completely confused.

"I mean exactly what I said, Frankie. Say 'Gerard, please may I go to the bathroom?' and I'll let you go. You haven't said my name yet, I want to hear it" He smiled at him wickedly, as though this was all some big game to him.

"G-Gerard, please may I go to the bathroom?" Frank asked, repeating the mans words and swallowing his pride.

"Of course you can, Frankie." Gerard replied. He loved how his name sounded on Frank's lips. He moved his arm off his bladder and got up from the bed, moving around Frank to uncuff him. He took Franks wrists in his hands and cuffed them to the front.

"H-How am I supposed to go if I'm cuffed?" Frank asked, keeping his voice as soft as possible, afraid of angering the man.

"Well that's why I cuffed them in front of you, Frankie. If you need any assistance then I can help you."

"No, I'll be fine." Frank mumbled under his breath. He was a grown man, he was twenty-five years old, he was not going to accept help with going for a piss.

Gerard took his arm and guided him to the bathroom, this time he _did_ turn on the lights. Frank walked up to the toilet and went to unbutton his jeans, pausing to look over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine now, I can go on my own." Frank spoke, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Sorry Frankie, I can't leave you alone, not yet anyway. I'll turn to the side slightly if that makes you feel better. That way I'll only be able to see you through my peripheral vision. I promise I won't look at anything." Gerard spoke.

Frank huffed and turned his attention back to the toilet bowl, deciding it was best not to argue with him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was in his own bathroom alone, without cuffs and without a madman watching him. After a few moments Gerard broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Frank? Can't you go?" He asked.

"No. I can't go when you're standing right there." Frank replied, he could hear how hostile his voice sounded and he was worried Gerard would get mad at him.

Gerard hummed in response and walked over to the sink, turning the tap on.

"There, that might make it easier for you." He said.

It actually did, and after a few moments Frank was able to relieve himself.

After washing his hands Gerard led him back to the bedroom, sitting on the bed next to him after securing his wrist to the bed once again.

"You should really get some sleep, Frankie." The man spoke softly.

Frank didn't say a word, he just lay down on his side shuffling as far away from Gerard as he could. He turned the lamp off with his free hand and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night but at least if he pretended to be asleep Gerard wouldn't try to talk to him.

-

"Frankie, it's time to wake up." Gerard's fingers prodded at the mans side. "Frankie, it's 11 o'clock, you don't want to sleep the whole day away."

Gerard was wrong. Frank _did_ want to sleep all day. He wanted to sleep forever until he would one day wake up and be at home again and this would all be a terrible nightmare.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light. Gerard was kneeling beside the bed, his fingers still resting on his side. He sat up abruptly, shoving the mans hand away as he did.

"Would you like a change of clothes, Frankie?" Gerard asked, Frowning when the man just shook his head in response. "You're going to have to change out of them eventually."

Gerard huffed in frustration when he was ignored again. He tried to keep calm, he didn't want to be annoyed at the boy. _He'll open up more soon, he just needs time._

"Come downstairs with me, you need to eat something." He told Frank softly.

"Not hungry." Frank mumbled, not bothering to hide the hostility in his voice.

"Do as I say, Frank. Get out of bed, you're coming downstairs with me." Gerard spoke harshly letting Frank know that it was an order, not a question.

Startled by Gerard's sudden change in tone, he nodded his head robotically.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." He spoke feebly.

Gerard kept his face stern as he tugged on Frank's wrist, he removed the cuff only to restrain his wrists together at his front, just like he did last night. This time, Frank didn't argue with Gerard when he chaperoned him to the bathroom.

Once they were downstairs Gerard told him to sit on the sofa while he went to make breakfast. He told him he would only be gone for a few minutes, but Frank was still surprised that Gerard had let him be on his own at all. Frank thought about running or breaking a window, but the look Gerard gave him before he left was warning enough to stay put.

As he sat there his eyes wondered around the room and landed on Gerard's record collection. He hadn't noticed it the last time he was in the room, although he hadn't exactly been in the best position to take in his surroundings.

"Holy shit." He whispered himself. He dropped to his knees and shuffled towards the collection, his eyes set on the vinyl that he never thought he would see in person. His arms reached out as he went to stroke the cover. He ached to take it into his hands, take it out of the sleeve and put it into the record player, if only his hands weren't cuffed.

"What are you doing, Frankie?" Gerard's voice came from behind him, startling him. He jumped at the sound, he had been so caught up in the moment he'd almost forgotten where he was, _who_ he was with. Almost.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you mad. I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't-"

"Frank, slow down." Gerard interrupted his rambling, an amused smirk forming on his lips. "Were you looking at my record collection?"

Frank just nodded dumbly, his eyebrows furrowing and his face forming an apologetic expression. He swallowed thickly, waiting for whatever Gerard was going to do to him.

"It's okay, you can look at my stuff, I don't mind. What's mine is yours." Gerard explained softly. "Is there anything there that you like?"

"Is- is that Horror Business?" Frank asked.

"Sure is." Gerard smiled proudly.

Frank felt star struck as his eyes trailed back to the record. He couldn't believe it. He was actually _looking_ at The Misfits - Horror Business EP, he never thought he would see it in real life.

"Holy shit.. how did you get it?" He asked, looking up at Gerard with wide eyes. "I swear you've got more chance of winning the lottery than finding that record, like, _twice._ It's so rare."

Gerard smiled at Frank and sat down on the sofa, watching him in awe.

"It took a while, I think I was searching for it for about five years but I got lucky, I guess." He told Frank.

"Wow. That much have cost you a bit though, right? Shit, you have more money than sense." Frank joked, laughing slightly.

The smile left his face as quick as it came, worried he might have offended the man. He was shocked he had let his guard down so easily, shocked at how comfortable he had felt joking with him in that moment. He didn't have much time to think about that though, he was more concerned with whatever was coming next. He looked up at Gerard ready to apologise. He was expecting to be met with an angry expression but he wasn't.. Gerard was smiling. 

"Some might say that, yes. But I think if you truly enjoy something then it's worth it. You cannot put a price on art, in my opinion. Music, books, paintings - it's all art. Although I did hear that the record went for around fourteen-thousand dollars at one point, I would have never paid _that_ much for it. Like I said, you can't put a price on art but I think I could buy a private Misfits concert in my own backyard for that price." He joked, smiling widely at the man.

Frank laughed at Gerard's joke. The sound was music to Gerard's ears, he never wanted Frank to stop laughing.

"I'd give my left lung for a private Misfits concert." He said.

"You can put it in the record player if you want." Gerard suggested. He was so happy to be having a conversation with Frank, this is how things were supposed to be.

Frank looked thoughtful for a moment but ultimately decided that he didn't want to listen to music right now. As much as he longed to play the vinyl, he didn't want the record to be a constant reminder of him being held hostage. 

"No, not right now. Maybe some other time." Frank suggested, hoping to keep the man happy.

"Whenever you want, Frankie. Come sit on the sofa, I made you waffles and coffee. I'll bring them in to you."

Frank did, and only a few moments later him and Gerard had their coffees and waffles in front of them. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he smelt the delicious food. He wolfed the food down in less than five minutes, which was impressive on a normal day but even more impressive considering managed it with his hands cuffed. _Gerard might be a psychopath, but he really did know how to make good waffles_ , Frank thought.

"Shit, God damnit it." Gerard cursed. He'd spilt coffee down his shirt, instantly staining the white fabric. "Damnit, this is my favourite shirt."

Frank watched as Gerard stood up. He silently prayed that Gerard wasn't angry, he was scared that he might take it out on him if he was.

"Did-did you burn yourself? Are you okay?" Frank asked, hoping if he acted like he was worried then the man wouldn't project any anger onto him.

"Nah, I'm good. Just love this shirt." Gerard said as he walked off into the kitchen, taking his shirt off as he went and throwing it on the side to be washed later.

Frank wasn't prepared to see a topless Gerard walk into the living room to say the least. He was so toned, so muscular and.. handsome. No, no no no. Frank could _not_ think that. This was his kidnapper for crying out loud. Despite mentally cursing himself, he couldn't take his eyes away from Gerard's body. His shoulders were so broad and powerful, Frank felt utterly puny next to him. He should have felt afraid, considering the circumstances and considering the fact that Gerard could probably snap him in two if he wanted, but he didn't - he felt like Gerard could protect him, just like he had said. _What the hell is wrong with you, Iero?_ He cursed himself silently. _You should be scared of this man, not wanting to fucking feel his_ _biceps_.

If Gerard caught him staring, he definitely didn't mention it.

Frank sat back and stared at the ceiling. Why was he feeling this way? He'd spent the past ten minutes talking Gerard like he was a friend, even laughing with him. He had actually _enjoyed_ talking to him. He shook his head deliriously and told himself that it was all an act - he had only _pretended_ to enjoy the conversation. That was his plan after all - he was just trying to get on Gerard's good side so that he could escape, that was all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE - It's all in the tags but please do not continue to read if you will be triggered by mentions of past suicide, mentions of past abuse and descriptions of violence - look after yourselves and your mind <3

"Do you have any family, Frank?" Gerard turned and asked the man.

They were sat on the couch watching TV. Well, Gerard was watching TV. _Frank_ was silently plotting his escape and wondering why the hell he was still here. They had spent the day doing.. well, normal things. Gerard made lunch and dinner, he cleaned the house and did the laundry. All the while Frank just sat on the couch, cuffed hands laying in his lap and staring instinctively at the television. Gerard hadn't tried to hurt him, he hadn't done _anything_ \- he was acting as though Frank was a guest of his own free will, well, minus the restraints.

"Yeah, I have family." _None that give a shit about me, but whatever._

"Are they New Jersey?" He asked.

"Y-yes, they actually live on the same street as me." Frank lied. His family didn't really live on the same street as him, his family didn't even know where Frank was or what he was doing with his life. After he came out as gay when he was eighteen they ostracized him, cutting him out of their life completely. They kicked him out of their home and onto the streets, Frank sofa surfed at his friends houses until he had enough money saved up to rent an apartment. Eventually he moved to New Jersey, away from his family and away from his old life. His family were very religious, they believed Frank was going to Hell for his 'lifestyle choices'. He didn't want Gerard to know that, though. He wanted to Gerard to believe that his family would be out looking for him as they speak, maybe then he would panic and let Frank go.

"Don't lie." Gerard simply stated in a no-nonsense manner.

"I'm not lying, I swear I-"

"If there's anything worse than lying, it's carrying on shamelessly with the lie despite being caught out." Gerard said, glaring at Frank. "Do not insult me Frank, I simply cannot stand being lied to. Tell me the truth, you'll regret it if you don't."

His warning was clear, so far Frank had got through the day unscathed, he didn't want to end the day being hit and beaten.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I lied." Frank pleaded, looking at Gerard with urgent eyes.

Gerard simply nodded at him, looking at him expectantly to carry on.

"My family live in New York." He confessed.

"Are you close to them? Do you talk regularly?" Gerard asked. "I need you to be honest Frank. I'm not letting you go no matter what you tell me but I need to know."

"I- no." He said, deciding it was best not to lie. "They kicked me out when I was eighteen, I haven't spoken to them since."

"Why did they kick you out?" Gerard pressed.

"Because I'm gay and my family are prejudice assholes. They didn't want a useless faggot in the family, I guess." Frank replied, recalling his Father saying those exact words to him the night he came out.

"Listen to me Frank," Gerard began, taking Frank's chin between his thumb and index finger to force Frank to look at him. "Don't you ever call yourself that, you hear me? There is no shame in being gay, you simply cannot chose who you fall for, trust me." Gerard knew that better than anyone, he hadn't _asked_ to fall for Frank, he just did.

Frank didn't say anything in response, his eyes cast down to his lap and Gerard let go of his face. He couldn't help but wonder if Gerard himself had faced similar struggles - not that he felt sorry for him. Gerard deserved it.

"What about friends?" Gerard asked.

"Why do you want to know, Gerard?" Frank replied, becoming annoyed at the sudden interrogation. He didn't owe this man anything, he shouldn't have to tell him his life story if he didn't want to.

"Do not question me, just tell me."

"I don't have any friends." Frank snapped. For a moment he felt embarrassed that he didn't have friends, but then he remember who he was talking to - a low life psycho who kidnapped people - suddenly, he didn't feel embarrassed anymore.

"No friends, hm? What about co-workers?" Gerard asked, causing Frank to huff in annoyance. Gerard chose to ignore the younger man's bratty attitude.

"There's this one guy, Ray. I'm kind of close to him, but we never really talk outside of work." Frank said.

Gerard was glad to hear this, it meant no one would be looking for Frank.

He reached into his pocket and took out Frank's phone, causing Frank to look up.

"What's your password?" He asked, waving the phone in the air as he spoke.

"I'll type it in for you." Frank said, reaching out with his cuffed hands to take back his phone.

Before he could touch it Gerard's hands were on his wrists, twisting them painfully. Frank whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling petrified of Gerard once again.

"You're not touching your phone, Frank. It's my phone now. So tell me, what is your password?" He asked again, twisting his wrists more roughly as he spoke.

"It's one-nine-seven-nine." He cried, sighing in relief when Gerard let go of his wrists instantly.

"Do you have your manager's number in your phone?" Gerard asked.

"Y-yeah. H-her name's Wendy."

Gerard looked down at the phone and went to compose a new text message.

_Hi Wendy, just thought I would let you know I'm quitting. I've had a family emergency so I've had to go to New York to be with them, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you in person._

_Frank._

"There, you don't need to worry about work anymore." Gerard stated as he clicked 'send'.

"W-what did you say?" Frank questioned, suddenly worried.

"Nothing that you need to fret about, I just told her you've quit."

"Oh." Frank said dumbly. His heart was racing, Gerard was really covering all of his tracks.

"Stay here, I'm going to make some coffee for us." Gerard spoke as he got up from the couch, putting Frank's phone back into his pocket.

Just like the last time he was left alone, he considered running, considered hiding or calling for help but he didn't. He felt frozen.

When Gerard returned he passed Frank his cup of coffee and set his own on the coffee table.

"G-Gerard? Can I asked you something?" He asked.

"Of course, Frankie. Anything."

"Can you uncuff me? Just for a little while so I can drink my coffee? It's kind of hard not to spill it when I'm holding it like this and.. my wrists are starting to hurt." He explained, praying to any God's listening that Gerard would do as he asked. Despite Frank's religious upbringing he had never believed in God, though lately he found himself praying in his own head, wishing for the first time in his life that he believed.

Gerard considered Frank's request for a moment. He couldn't trust Frank yet, that was for sure. It was only last night he'd tried to smother him in his sleep, for God's sake. Still, he couldn't keep him restrained forever, and the only way to build trust was to test these boundaries.

"I'll uncuff you for a little while, ok?" He spoke after making his decision. "If you try any funny business they're going straight back on."

He reached into his pocket and took out of the small key, setting Frank's coffee down on the table next to his own before releasing him from the handcuffs.

Frank instantly began rubbing his wrists, flexing his fingers and whirling his hands around in circles. It felt amazing to stretch his hands out again. There were red marks where the cuffs had rested painfully on his wrists and he traced them with his finger tips, relishing his hands being free.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome, please don't make me regret it. I'm trusting you." Gerard replied.

Something about his words made Frank's gut twist uncomfortably. He didn't want to break Gerard's trust, he didn't want to disappoint the man, but why?

"Drink your coffee," Gerard said, placing it back in the Frank's hands. "So I was thinking, you don't know anything about me. Like I said to you before, I _want_ you to trust me, Frank. So please, if you have any questions you want to know, ask away."

"Oh, erm.. really? This isn't a trick?"

"Why would it be a trick, Frank?" Gerard frowned.

"O-ok, sorry I just thought - never mind." He stuttered out, hoping to stay on Gerard's good side for a little longer. "Erm, how old are you?"

"I'm thirty, four years older than you." He smiled.

"How do you know my age?" Frank questioned, his stomach dropping.

"Never mind that." He answered. "Tell me, what else do you want to know?"

"I- Ok. Do you have any family? Or friends?" Frank asked, deciding to move on. It was something he had wondered before. He was certain a man like Gerard wouldn't have any friends, but he did wonder if had family. Did they know he was a crazy kidnapper? If they knew, would they help Frank or would they protect Gerard?

"Friends, no. Not really, mainly acquaintances. I prefer to live in my own head more, if you hadn't noticed." Gerard began, "I do have family, or well, I did. My parents died quite some years ago, they were in a car crash. I didn't grieve them much, they weren't.. they weren't good people, Frank."

"Why?" Frank couldn't help but ask. Gerard was a bad person, like.. the _worst_ type of person, in Frank's opinion. What was a bad person to a man like Gerard?

"They were abusive, Frank. Not so much to me, but to my brother. He wasn't the healthiest of children, he got sick a lot and had breathing difficulties. My parents were the sort of people who wanted perfect children, and to them that also meant perfect health. Mikey being ill was a weakness, in their eyes. It made him undesirable. Whenever he was poorly they would beat him, as if they thought it would beat the illness out of him. They'd blame him for being ill, they would make him feel guilty by telling him he was a burden on the family. One day I got home from school and he was on the floor covered in his own vomit and blood, he had ligature marks around his neck from where they'd tried to strangle him, they ruined him. They completely destroyed him from the inside out."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Frank spoke sincerely. No kid deserved to be abused, and no kid deserved to watch his brother through that. Gerard might be a terrible person now, but he still felt bad for his _past_ Gerard. "Did they ever hurt you?" He continued carefully, hoping the question wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"Only when I stuck up for Mikey. See, me and my brother had a plan," Gerard said, looking into the distance as if he was reliving it. "One day we went into the attic and stole a load of my parent's old stuff, we traded it in at a local pawn shop and got cash for it. It was stuff they wouldn't notice was missing, we had to be discreet, you know? Anyway, we were gonna leave with the money we had and go to a hostel or something. We didn't really care where we went, anywhere was better than home."

"Did you go through with it?" Frank asked.

"I did, but not Mikey. I went into his room at about three in the morning one night to wake him up, we planned to leave in the early hours of the morning so our mom and dad wouldn't notice. I kept shaking him, trying to wake him up but.." Gerard paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath before he continued. "He wouldn't wake up, Frank. That's when I noticed the empty bottle of pills next to his pillow. He killed himself. I hated him for the longest time, I couldn't understand why he would leave me when we were so close to getting out. I don't hate him anymore though, I get it now. He was broken, our parents had broken him."

"Gerard, I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea." Frank said. He felt conflicted, to say the least. On one hand he felt sorry for Gerard, he couldn't believe how much he had to go through, he had lost all of his immediate family, not to mention the circumstances in which he lost them. But then on the other hand, this was to same man who was keeping him hostage, did he really deserve any sympathy? Was he even any better than the parents who had abused their child?

"It's fine, Frank. It was a very long time ago. Plus, I wouldn't have answered if I didn't want to. Please, carry on with your questions." Gerard said, smiling at Frank.

"Right, ok. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a landlord, I guess. I invested in properties across America and I rent them out to people."

"Why did you take me?"

"Because I love you."

"Then why you do love me?"

"Because you're.. you." He said, as if the answer was simple.

"If you loved me you would let me go."

"That's not true, it's because I love you that I _can't_ let you go. I can keep you safe here." Gerard said.

"Keep me safe from what, Gerard? You keep saying that, you keeping saying that you can protect me and keep me safe, what the fuck from? You're acting like we're living on the Gaza Strip. We're in Jersey, for Christ sake. I don't need protecting, alright? There aren't people outside waiting to hurt me, nobody is trying to kill me, I don't see any of the threats that you're protecting me from!" Frank cried, his voice becoming erratic as anger overtook him.

"Frank calm down. I know that, I just mean in a more general sense." He said, waving his arms around, gesturing wildly. "What if someone _did_ try to hurt you? What if someone tried to take you or-"

"Take me?!" Frank shouted, interrupting Gerard. " _You_ took me! You are the one I need protecting from! Stop acting like you've fucking saved me, alright? You haven't. If you wanted to protect me then you'd leave me the fuck alone, Gerard. You are the only threat in my life."

"Frank, this is your last warning. You need to calm down, right the fuck now. Be careful with the way you're talking to me." Gerard spoke carefully, trying not to lose his temper.

"Or what, Gerard? For someone who's supposed to keep me safe, you sure do threaten me a lot. I mean, seriously. What world are you living in? Where the fuck is your head at? You know what, I'm sorry you couldn't save your brother but I can't say I blame him. Maybe I'll take a leaf out of his book and kill myself too." He cried.

Gerard raised his hand in the air and brought it down to Frank's cheek, smacking him harshly. Before Frank could react Gerard had one hand tugging tightly in his hair and the other around his throat. He wasn't squeezing as hard as he did the night before, but it was hard enough that Frank still struggled for air.

"You dare talk to me about my brother like that!" Gerard screamed. "I've been so patient with you, Frank! I haven't punished you for any of the shit that you've done. All I've done is take care of you and this is what I get back? I tell you about my brother and you just throw it back in my face. You're a real piece of work, Frank."

"Fuck you." Frank spat, wincing as Gerard tugged harder on his hair. "Fuck you for kidnapping me, fuck you for making me feel sorry for you, just.. fuck you. I'm not fucking scared of you, you're a disgusting piece of shit and you're a low life."

Gerard saw red. He couldn't believe the way Frank was talking to him. He had been so caring just moments before when he had opened up to him about his brother, had it all been fake pity? Maybe Frank was heartless after all. He knew why Frank was hostile but he hadn't expected this. He thought he would at least see that Gerard was _trying_ to be good to him, because he was, all he wanted was to love Frank and to take care of him.

He knew exactly what he needed to do. He needed to punish Frank, for real this time. 

He lifted Frank up by his hair and proceeded to dragging him out of the the lounge, through the kitchen and into the back garden. Gerard didn't like the idea of what he was about to do but Frank gave him no choice.

Gerard's house was build in 50s, and though it had been modernised there was one old-fashioned feature that still remained - a fallout shelter. Gerard had never met the previous owners before him, but he knew that they were kinky motherfuckers. They had kitted out the shelter and turned it into a BDSM play room, they had taken all of the toys and gadgets with them when they relocated but some of their renovations remained.

There were shackles and chains on the walls and a thin, used mattress in the corner of the small space. Gerard had never really gotten around to doing anything with the shelter but right now he was grateful for that.

"Where are you taking me?" Frank cried as Gerard dragged him outside. He felt as though Gerard was going to rip the skin right off his skull, his whole body weight was being supported by his hair alone. He gripped onto Gerard's hands, trying to get the man off him but it was no use, Gerard's strength was no match for Frank.

"Shut the fuck up. This is your punishment. Get in."

Gerard practically threw him into the shelter, causing the boy to seriously twist his ankle as he fell, it was quite a drop. Gerard followed him in immediately and pulled on the cord light switch.

Frank sat up slightly and took in his surroundings. He knew straight away that is was a fallout shelter, there had been a similar one in the back of his school. This one was much smaller though.

"P-Please Gerard, I'm sorry for what I said just.. please don't hurt me."

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up." He replied through his teeth, once again dragging Frank by his hair and throwing him in the corner of the room.

Frank cried out in pain and curled up into a ball the second Gerard let go. Gerard took his arms and secured him to the pair of shackles that were mounted lower down on the wall.

"You're going to stay down here until you've learnt your lesson." Gerard spat, giving the shackles on last tug to make sure Frank wouldn't be able to get out before turning around to walk away.

"N-no Gerard, please. Don't leave me here, don't leave me underground. What if it falls through and I get buried alive?" Frank cried, suddenly realising his biggest fear.

"It's been here since the 50s, Frank. If that was going to happen then it would have already."

"How long will you leave me here?" He asked, sobbing as he spoke. His whole body was shaking with fear and the room was absolutely freezing. The concreate was cold and wet underneath him and there were cobwebs in every corner. He could feel a panic attack coming on at the thought of having to stay in the shelter alone.

"Until I say so, you ungrateful little shit."

"G-Gerard, please, I need you. Please don't leave me, I can't be alone here just.. Please, please don't go." He cried, fully letting go of any ounce of remaining pride left inside of him.

He really _did_ need Gerard. Looking up at the man he decided there was nothing he needed more in the world than Gerard's strong arms lifting him up and protecting him. He wanted to cry into his chest and wrap himself around the man, he just wanted to feel safe. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He trailed off, repeated the words over and over.

Gerard wanted to believe Frank. He _wished_ Frank meant the words, he wanted nothing more than for Frank to need him. He wanted to Frank to _realise_ that he needed him, and maybe this punishment was going to do exactly that.

"I'm sorry, Frank. This is your punishment. You're staying here until I decide to let you out." Gerard spoke, turning his back on Frank and ignoring his cries. He switched the light off and climbed up the steps, leaving Frank in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story and I'd love to hear your feedback! <3

Gerard had spent the past hour restlessly pacing his lounge, alternating between circling the furniture and busying himself by taking books off the shelf and rearranging them, just to put them back in their original place. 

He couldn't stand the thought of Frank being in the shelter all on his own, despite knowing that the punishment was necessary.

He had expected Frank to misbehave, he had even expected him to try and physically hurt him, but he was in no way prepared for Frank's harsh words. That hurt more than any punch ever could.

He couldn't stop repeating Frank's words over and over in his head. Was he really suicidal? That worried him greatly. That was definitely a conversation he would need to have with the him when his punishment was over. If it was true then he was going to have to keep an extra close eye on him and hide anything in the house that he could hurt himself with. He simply could not bare the thought of of losing the boy, the idea that Frank might want to take his own life was torture. He wanted Frank to be happy more than anything else in the world. Why would Frank want to die? He knew it was selfish, but he simply refused to entertain the idea that Gerard _himself_ could be the reason that Frank wanted to kill himself.

-

Frank had been down in the shelter for what felt like forever, he felt as though time had come to a stand still, like he was in purgatory. He was freezing cold and his jaw was beginning to ache from shivering to violently. His jeans were wet from sitting on the damp, icy concrete and his arms had gone completely dead from being raised above his head in the shackles. 

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to distract himself, he tried to sing the lyrics to his favourite songs in his head, hoping he could take his mind elsewhere. Nothing worked, and he couldn't recite any of the lyrics passed the first couple of lines. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the fact that he was underground and alone. 

His eyes were tired and heavy from crying, though he was sure by now that he had run out of tears. Maybe he was wrong for what he said to Gerard, he could understand that he had totally crossed the line but putting him in an underground shelter just seemed so extreme.

As he sat in the dark, alone with his thoughts, he actually began to feel guilty for what he said. He _wasn't_ suicidal, and he knew it was wrong to threaten such a thing after what had happened to Gerard's brother. Though, the exact reason he had said it was _because_ of what Gerard had told him, he knew the words would cut deep and he had wanted to hurt Gerard.

The longer he spent in the shelter, the more he yearned to be with Gerard. He no longer wanted to get out of the shelter and escape, he wanted to get out and fall heavily into his arms. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was, he needed him to know that he didn't mean what he said and how much he regretted hurting him. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Gerard had actually treated him fairly. Sure, Gerard was pretty warped and Frank knew that, but surely _he_ must be pretty warped as well to actually feel sorry for the man, for not wanting to disappoint him. He thought about all of the times Gerard had laid a hand on him, the times he had backhanded him and choked him, he had only ever done that because Frank provoked him first. If Frank had just _behaved_ , he was certain Gerard would have only ever treated him with kindness.

He felt a painful twang of guilt rip through his stomach and chest. Maybe Gerard had been telling him the truth all along, maybe he really _did_ just want to protect him. Frank wanted to feel protected, he just wanted to feel safe again.

A fresh wave of tears began to pour from his tired eyes as he sobbed in the corner of the room. He could feel his breathing becoming erratic as he struggled to regulate his emotions, he felt completely overwhelmed. 

"Please come back," he cried wept into the darkness, feeling so desperate and needy for the man who had put him in there in the first place. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." 

A noise from the other side of the room brought him out of his frantic state. He felt his heart raise rise and became terrified that someone had broken into the shelter to take him, or maybe it was a rabid animal or something even more sinister. With no way to protect himself, he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them, squeezing his closed as tightly as he could.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. Just go away, please go away. Leave me alone." He repeated deliriously over and over.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not going to go away either."

Frank's head jerked up at the familiar voice. He grimaced as his eyes adjusted to the light that hadn't been on before.

Gerard crouched down in front of the smaller man, looking at him with a gentle expression.

"G-Gerard, you came back." Frank choked. He could feel himself beginning to cry again, though this time it was from pure relief and happiness. 

Gerard had come back for him, he had come to save Frank. He couldn't find the words at first, he just stared at Gerard dumbly, studying his face. Gerard was actually.. beautiful. He hadn't really noticed before, he'd never really looked at the man long enough to take in his appearance. His porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with his dark hair and perfectly framed, thick brows. His lips were small but plump, and the perfect shade of dusty pink. He had the sweetest, pixie-like nose and there were a few beauty marks scattered around his cheeks, decorating his flawless skin. His delicate features seemed to balance out his masculinity in the most lovely way.

The light was shining behind Gerard, forming a sort of aura-like glow around him, it made him look like an angel. He _was_ an angel, he was Frank's angel and he had come to rescue him.

"Gerard, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I don't know why I said any of those things, I was just.. mad. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I need you, Gerard. Please don't leave me again." Frank sobbed, his heart wrenching at the thought of being without Gerard. He felt utterly desperate to be close to the man, at this point he was willing to give him anything if it meant he would stay with him. 

"Shh," Gerard hushed him, reaching his hand out to tentatively and stroked Frank's cheek, gently wiping away his tears. His skin felt freezing beneath his fingertips, causing him to frown sadly at the smaller man. 

Frank leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as if to savour it. He tugged at the restraints, aching to bring his arms down and wrap them around Gerard's body.

"I'm here now, sweetheart. You're safe, I promise." Gerard reassured him.

"P-please Gerard, I need, I-I need-" Frank began, unable to finish his sentence between choked cries.

"What is it, darling? What do you need?" Gerard asked softly, still rubbing his thumb in circles around Frank's soft cheek. 

"Please hold me." Frank whispered. He needed to feel Gerard's strong arms wrapped around him, he ached to feel the warmth of his skin.

Gerard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Despite how utterly sorry he felt for the man, he couldn't help but feel so relieved to hear Frank's request. 

He reached up to free Frank from the shackles, scooping the smaller man into his arms the second he was free from the restraints, cradling him against his chest like a baby. Frank's arms gripped around his neck so tightly is was almost painful, but Gerard absolutely welcomed it. He loved how much Frank needed him in that moment. 

"Shh," Gerard cooed, trying to sooth Frank as he sobbed into his chest. "Sweet boy, you're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you, little one. I've got you."

"I'm so sorry, Gerard. I swear I didn't mean what I said, please don't hate me." Frank said, his voice muffled against Gerard's chest. He gripped onto Gerard as tight as his muscles would allow, feeling like he couldn't get close enough to the man. 

"Oh Frankie, I could never hate you. I know you didn't mean what you said, it's okay. Your punishment is over now, it's all over, we can forget tonight ever happened." Gerard told him, meaning every word.

"W-when you came in and I t-told you to go away, I didn't know it was you. I don't want you to go away, please don't go away." Frank stuttered helplessly.

"You never have to worry about that, sweet thing. I promise I'll stay, I won't leave you." Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head and held onto him tighter, rocking him gently back and forth. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you out of here. We need to get you warm. If you'd like I can run you a hot bath and sort you out some cosy pyjamas to wear, how does that sound?"

"That sounds nice." Frank sighed, burrowing his face into Gerard's neck. His arms ached from being in the shackles for so long and gripping onto Gerard so tightly certainty wasn't helping his tense muscles, but there was nothing in the world that could make Frank want to loosen his grip. 

Gerard led Frank out of the shelter, he had to set him down to allow him to climb up the steps but the second they were back on the ground Gerard picked him up again, holding him close to his chest as Frank's legs wrapped around his torso.

"The fire's on in the lounge so it will be nice and toasty. I'm going to get you a hot drink, what would you like little one?" Gerard asked as he carried the Frank into the lounge and set him down on the soft couch. 

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" He asked shyly, feeling like a child for asking. 

Gerard just smiled down at him lovingly. "I do have hot chocolate, and I make the best hot chocolate in the world. I'll be right back."

The second Gerard turned around to go into the kitchen, Frank reached out to him and grabbed his arm instinctively. 

Gerard cocked his head to the side, about to ask Frank what was wrong before the younger man spoke. 

"Y-you're coming back, right?" Frank asked in the smallest of voices. 

Gerard felt his heart break a little bit at Frank's words and he took his hands into his own, kneeling down so that he was eye level with him. 

"Always, Frankie. I will always come back, okay? I promise. I'll be two minutes."

Frank nodded his head and placed his hands back into his lap, watching as Gerard walked out of the room.

When he returned, he set two cups down on the table and sat on the couch. It was obvious which cup was Frank's. The larger mug was absolutely over flowing with whipped cream and topped with dozens of mini pink and white marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Frank felt his heart flutter, smiling gratefully up at the man and whispering a 'thank you'.

Gerard scooted closer to Frank and stroked his hair. He leaned forward and planted an innocent kiss on his cheek before sitting back and looking at Frank with a concerned expression.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk about something. It might be a little bit upsetting but I need you to be honest with me, can you do that?" Gerard asked gently. 

Frank felt nervous at Gerard's words, afraid that he had done something wrong. He looked up at the man cautiously and nodded his head, nibbling at his lower lip with worry. He leant forward and took hold of his mug of hot chocolate, holding it high above his chest as if the mountain of whipped cream would offer him some sort of protection.

"You said to me earlier that you were going to take a leaf out of Mikey's book-" Gerard began, before he was cut off by Frank.

"I'm so sorry for saying that about your brother, I-"

"Frank, relax. You apologised, you took your punishment and I've forgiven you. I'm not bringing it up to tell you off or make you feel bad, okay?" Gerard spoke, stopping Frank in his tracks. He waited until he was sure Frank had listened to him before he continued. "What you said worried me. I need to know if you have plans on taking your life. Please be honest with me, this is extremely important. I won't be mad at you or anything like that, but you need to tell me if you have urges to hurt yourself."

"Oh, I- no. I don't want to kill myself. It was such a shitty thing for me to say, I know you don't want me to keep apologising but I really am sorry. I don't really know why I said it, I was just being overdramatic." Frank spoke, keeping eye contact with Gerard the whole time so that he would know he was being honest.

"Okay, Frankie. It's okay, I thought as much but I needed to be sure. I won't bring it up again." He said, leaning forward to tuck a stray piece of Frank's hair behind his ear. "Would you like to have your bath now?"

"Y-yeah, I'd like that. Can I just finish my hot chocolate first?" Frank asked sweetly. 

"Of course you can." Gerard smiled.

Frank still felt scared of Gerard, but ever since he brought him back into the house he felt this insane need to be close to him. He was conflicted - it was like half of him knew this man was dangerous, and that the whole situation was fucked up, but the other half of him didn't care and wanted to be close to him regardless. 

Once Frank had finished his hot chocolate, Gerard got up to run him a bath, only after reassuring him that he would return in just a moment. Once the tub was full he led the smaller man into the bathroom. 

"How many bathrooms do you have?" Frank asked. He was sure this was a different bathroom to the one he had been in before.

"I have three, this is the only one with a bath in it."

Frank just nodded and walked over to the tub, grazing the water with the back of his hand to check the temperature. 

"Is the water okay for you?" Gerard asked. "Do you want any more hot in there?" 

"No, it's just right, thank you." 

"Would you like some bubbles?"

Frank burst out laughing at Gerard's question, unable to contain himself. 

"What? What's so funny?" Gerard questioned, shoving Frank's arm playfully. 

Frank couldn't speak, doubling over with laughter. The idea of Gerard, a man who kidnapped people and had an underground torture chamber, was asking Frank if he wanted a bubble bath. 

He knew it wasn't actually _that_ funny, and maybe he was just delirious, but the feeling of laughter felt so good that he just didn't care. It felt amazing to laugh again.

"Frankie! What's so funny?" Gerard whined, nudging Frank again.

"Nothing," Frank said, still giggling. "I just didn't pin you for the type of guy to have bubble baths, that's all. But now that you mention it, bubbles would be lovely." Frank smirked. 

Gerard squinted his eyes at him, glaring at him playfully as he reached for the bubble bath in the cupboard. He poured a generous amount in the tub and swirled it around with his hand.

"I thought you would have known better than to judge a book by it's cover, Frankie." Gerard scolded him, still smirking. He was so happy that Frank was comfortable enough to joke around with him. "I've put fresh towels on the heater and I'll sort out some pyjamas for you to wear, I'll leave them right outside the door. Your bath awaits, Mr. Bubbles. Shout me if you need anything, okay?"

"Wait," Frank spoke, his smile disappearing as he grabbed Gerard's arm. "You're leaving?"

"I'm just going downstairs, Frank." Gerard told him softly. "I didn't think you would want me here while you bathed."

"I-I just.. I really don't want to be alone right now." Frank whispered, bowing his head as he felt embarrassed by his own confession. 

"Hey," Gerard said, gently tilting Frank's chin up with his hand. "I'll stay, Frankie. Of course I'll stay."

"Thank you, Gerard. I'm sorry for being so needy, I'm not usually like this." Frank confessed, his cheeks flushing as he spoke.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I would do anything for you, I mean that. I'll turn around and let you get undressed, just let me know when I can turn back around." Gerard spoke, softly kissing Frank's forehead before moving to face the wall.

Frank quickly got undressed, stripping off his damp jeans and dirty hoodie. He was starting to regret not accepting Gerard's offer of clean clothes before, the thought of fresh clothes sounded like heaven to him in that moment. 

He lifted his leg into the the tub, pointing his big toe into the water and swirling it around a few times to double check the temperature. He lowered himself into the water and instantly submerged himself in the warmth. It felt absolutely incredible on his aching body, the hot steaming water seemed to wrap around his sore muscles like a warm hug. The bubble bath smelt woody, like cinnamon and spiced apple, relaxing him further. 

"You can turned around now." Frank told Gerard. He was even more grateful now that Gerard had offered him bubbles, he didn't feel as exposed being in the bath after strategically manoeuvring some bubbles around to cover his dignity. 

Gerard dragged the little stool from the corner of the bathroom and sat opposite Frank, keeping a safe enough distance for the younger man's sake. He could feel his pants getting tighter at the sight of Frank's body, he wished he could see all of him. He wanted nothing more than to feel his skin and touch every part of him. He knew he couldn't though, at least not yet. He was doing a good job right now at building some trust up with Frank, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin that after only just starting to make progress.

He watched as Frank soaked his body, he reached for the sponge and scrubbed softly as his chest and arms, wetting his skin in the most tempting way. Gerard almost drooled at the sight, it would be so easy to just walk over to Frank and touch every inch of him. He wanted nothing more than to reach into the water and feel Frank's length.

"You told me you didn't read, what do you like to do to pass the time?" Gerard asked in an attempt to distract himself from his own filthy mind. 

"I play the guitar, it's really the only hobby I have." Frank replied, oblivious to Gerard's inner turmoil.

Gerard wondered what Frank looked like playing the guitar, the image in his head was beautiful. He imagined Frank's long, slender fingers caressing the strings, expertly making their way up and down the neck of the guitar and skimming over the frets. He made a mental note to buy Frank a guitar. 

"Wow, that's really great, Frankie. I knew you'd have a creative hobby of some sort." Gerard praised him. "Have you been playing long?"

"Yeah, since I was a kid. When I think about it now though, I definitely don't play as much as I should."

"What sort of music do you play? You said you liked The Misfits, do you know any of their songs?" Gerard asked. 

"I play a lot of punk rock stuff, but I actually don't know any Misfits songs. I tend not to learn any songs by my favourite artists, I end up playing them to death and then I end up going off the songs." Frank said, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. It looked expensive, just like everything else in Gerard's home. "Do you mind if I use some of this?"

"Of course. Use whatever you like, you don't need to ask." Gerard smiled as Frank pulled the cap off the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hand. "What guitar do you have?"

"I have a Fender Strat in Cherry Red, she's a beauty. It's actually broken at the minute though, last time I was playing I dropped her and-" Frank's words were cut off by the sound of him wincing as he lifted his arms into his hair. He lowered them down carefully and rolled his shoulders back slightly. 

"Frank, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Gerard asked, clearly concerned.

"My shoulders just hurt a bit, that's all." Frank explained, using his fingers to knead his sore muscles.

"I can rub them for you.. If you'd like." Gerard suggested, hoping Frank would say yes. 

"N-no, that's okay. It's not that bad, honestly. It's only when I lift my arms up." Frank said, panic was clear in his voice as he rushed the words out.

"Okay, no massages." Gerard said, holding his hands up in a sign of peace, not wanting to alarm Frank. "At least let me help you wash your hair." He said, already getting off the stool and crouching down by the bath, taking the shampoo off the side.

"No, that's okay Gerard, really I-" Frank was cut off when Gerard began rubbing shampoo into his scalp. He wanted to protest further, uncomfortable with Gerard being so close to him when he was in the bath, but his fingers felt so good in his hair that he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

"Lay back for me." Gerard said quietly after he had thoroughly rubbed the shampoo into Frank's hair.

For once, Frank didn't question Gerard. He lay back just like he asked and allowed Gerard's hand to support his neck, keeping his head above the water. 

Frank knew if Gerard wanted to he could drown him. His heart raced a little at the thought, but he brushed the feeling off pretty quickly. He knew rationally that while he _was_ in a vulnerable position, Gerard didn't need to wait for him to be in the bath to hurt him. Gerard could hurt him or _kill_ him anytime he wanted to, hypothetically speaking. Frank actually took comfort in the thought, deciding to trust Gerard for the moment. If Gerard was going to kill him, he would have by now. 

Gerard tried to focus on rinsing the shampoo out of Frank's hair, but he couldn't help his eyes travelling down Frank's body. The bubbled were separating slightly around his thighs and crotch area and Gerard was able to see the top of Frank's pubes. His dark hairs looked deliciously tempting against his olive skin.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. Luckily Frank couldn't hear anything with his hears submerged in the soapy water.

How was he going to control himself when Frank was on display like that? Maybe he wanted Gerard to see him like this, maybe this was an invitation for Gerard to touch him. 

Before he could act on any impulses, Frank was sitting up in the tub, revealing his perky nipples as they reacted to the cool air around them. 

"Thank you, Gerard. I appreciate you helping me." Frank told him sincerely. 

"That's okay," Gerard breathed out. "Let me help you wash your body."

"But I already cleaned my-"

"Shh," Gerard gently silenced him, not caring for Frank's protests. He just needed to touch him.

Before Frank could say anything else Gerard was squeezing shower gel into his hands, not bothering to use a sponge like Frank had done earlier. 

He let his hands glide down Frank's arms and dragged them back up again, rubbing the coconut scented shower gel into his wet skin, watching as the milky soap foamed against him and highlighted his muscles.

Frank let out a small moan as Gerard rubbed his sore arms, blushing as soon as he realised he reacted so vocally.

Gerard wanted to hear that noise again. He slowly bought his hands down to Frank's pecks, applying pressure to the muscle and kneading the skin. He looked up at Frank who had let his eyes fall shut, his head lolled to the side slightly.

His hand trailed down and ghosted over Frank's nipples, enjoying the small noise the younger man emitted when he did. He let his finger tips circle around the sensitive skin and watched as his buds hardened under his touch, mesmerised by the sight.

"G-Gerard," Frank stuttered. He felt like a cheap whore having Gerard touch him like this, he felt like an even _bigger_ whore for enjoying it. "Stop, please. I don't want this."

Gerard took one hand off his nipple and swished it around in the water, dissolving the bubbles and giving him a perfect window to Frank's cock. Just as he expected, it was semi erect and absolutely beautiful.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree." Gerard whispered.

"Please Gerard. I don't want this." Frank repeated. 

Gerard let his hands fall back into his lap and looked into Frank's eyes. "I'll stop. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I'd like to get out of the bath now if that's okay." Frank told him timidly, any feelings of relaxation abandoning him.

He hated the effect Gerard was having on him. He hated how much he was aroused by the man's touch. He should be feeling positively disgusted by Gerard, he should be feeling violated and dirty. Instead, he just felt horny and confused.

"Of course you can get out. Would you like me to stay or do you want some privacy?" Gerard asked, not wanting to overstep any more boundaries than he already had. 

"Some privacy, please." Frank answered, his voice monotonous. He could no longer look Gerard in the eye as he stared into his own lap, watching his blurry, faint reflection in the bathwater.

"Of course." Gerard said, planting a soft kiss on Frank's head. "I'll wait in the lounge for you, I'll leave some clean pyjamas outside the door like I said.

Frank dried himself off quickly once Gerard left, willing down his erection as he battled with himself in his head. 

He opened the bathroom door and bent down to pick up the neatly folded pyjamas that were laid on the plush carpet. He marvelled at the soft fabric, glancing at the label which read '100% silk'. Even Gerard's pyjamas were expensive. 

He got changed into the long sleeved pyjama set and turned to look at himself in the mirror, stroking at the navy fabric with his finger tips. The pyjamas probably cost more than Frank's whole outfit he had been wearing. They looked very feminine and for a moment he thought maybe they _were_ meant for girls. Either way he didn't care, they were ridiculously comfy and Frank was delighted to be out of his scratchy denim jeans.

"Hey Frankie," Gerard greeted him as he walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch. "Do the pyjamas fit okay?"

"Yeah, they fit perfectly." Frank said, chuckling softly. "Are you capable of buying anything that isn't a luxury product? I mean, seriously, these pyjamas are fancier than anything I own."

Gerard laughed with him, happy that he hadn't ruined the atmosphere completely with his groping hands. "I'm glad you like them, little one. Only the best for you." 

Frank blushed and looked down at his lap, he still didn't know how to fell when Gerard spoke to him like that.

"So, it's only about nine o'clock, what would you like to do?" Gerard asked.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" Frank asked, deciding a movie would be a good way to take his mind off things. 

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a horror movie. Do you like horrors?" He asked. 

"Horrors are my favourite. Have you watched the insidious movies?"

"No, are they good?"

"They're the best modern horror movies ever, I swear. That's what we're watching, it's settled. They're quite jumpy though, you sure you won't get too scared?" Gerard teased.

"No. I don't get scared." Frank pouted, crossing his arms across his chest like a child. Gerard thought he was the most adorable human in the world. 

Frank was eating his words half an hour or so later, the movie was really scary and Frank actually _wasn't_ so great with jump scares, despite what he had said earlier. Gerard laughed at him every time Frank jumped, like the huge asshole he was.

They were at a suspenseful part of the movie and Frank could tell a jump scare was coming up. He pulled his legs up to his chest and grabbed the cushion next to him, holding it close to his body and covering the lower half of his face. 

Suddenly, Gerard's hand grabbed at his shoulder and jolted him. " _BOO_!" He shouted, laughing manically at Frank's reaction.

"You asshole!" Frank shouted back, laughing as his heart raced and adrenaline pumped through him. He hit Gerard in the arm playfully but instantly regretted the action. "Gerard, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I was just playing. Please don't-" 

Before Frank could finish his sentence Gerard had him pinned to the sofa, smiling down at him.

"What's the matter, pussy? Too scared to fight back now, hm?" Gerard grinned wickedly at him, pushing Frank's wrists further into the couch cushion.

"Fuck you, man. You are the worst type of person, you know that?" Frank laughed up at him.

His laugh turned into a moan when Gerard ground his hips down onto Frank's.

"Gerard, what are you doing?" Frank asked, panicking slightly.

At first Gerard didn't say anything, he just continued to experimentally grind his hips down a couple of times. Frank could feel his eyes closing slightly in pleasure as he tried as hard as he could not to moan.

"Fuck, you feel good." Gerard moaned, grinding down harder onto the younger man. He could feel Frank's erection growing through his pyjamas, it felt heavenly through the thin silk. 

"Gerard, please stop. I don't want this. You told me you wouldn't do anything I didn't want, you promised." Franked begged, hating how his body was betraying him. 

As much as Gerard wanted to carry on, he halted his movements at Frank's words. He was a lot of things, but a rapist wasn't one of them. Slowly, he shifted his weight off younger man, moving to sit upright. 

Before he could, Frank was pulling him back down by the collar of his shirt.

"Frank," Gerard whispered. "Do you want me to carry on?" He asked, dipping his hips down slightly and rubbing against Frank's cock.

"Keep g- no, stop. I don't want this. It's wrong Gerard, I can't." Frank said.

It was hard to say no, especially when a big part of him wanted this. The reasonable part of his brain reminded him that even if he wanted this now, he would feel utterly shameful and used afterwards.

Gerard froze his movements and carefully got off the younger man, hoping Frank wouldn't drag him back down again. He wasn't sure if he could restrain himself if Frank asked him to stop again.

"I'd like to go to bed now." Frank announced stiffly, sitting up, He stared straight ahead at the wall opposite him and wrapped his arms around his torso.

He knew his mood swings must be confusing for Gerard. They were confusing for _him_. He felt like he was constantly yo-yoing between wanted to be close to him and feeling disgusted by him. He had never felt so conflicted in his life and he hated himself for feeling affection towards his own kidnapper.

"Of course, Frankie. I'm sorry if I've upset you." Gerard spoke. "You know I still have to handcuff you, right?" 

"Ha. Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Frank scoffed, suddenly angry. He got up and stormed upstairs, not bothering waiting for Gerard to follow him.


End file.
